eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P4)
Chapter 4 This chapter is focused on the Easter festival. So the major part of the chapter is strictly town events as the Kadora mine is inaccessible. Cowra immediately joins your party. The All-Out-Attack is now unlocked in Function. There will be another Dream Celica that can witness if he has a Goddess Bar of 200 or less after a random battle is engaged in first playthrough. If this is NG+, this event will trigger immediately after a random battle is engaged. This unlocks the ability to visit the Elf Town and a requirement to recruit Ruu. Prior to any battles or dungeon explorations, all town events will be completed first. Quest 失われた物資 will unlock the portrait for Tint, the guy with the blue hair: +3 to level cap. Note: Since this playthrough only has 11 Blue Faction, a rape scene will be witness for Kachua immedately upon entering any area outside of the town. However, if you want to avoid this rape scene, simply do some town quests for Rudon and increase your Blue Faction Rating. Avoiding this scene requires 13 or higher Blue Rating. This playthrough will witness the scene. When all events are done, proceed to the Elf Village as Haregga (Round 2) is pretty difficult at this time. 'エルフイベント '''Irufu Forest (Elf Forest) Upon entering the Elf village, head up and an event will take place along with a mandatory encounter. Once the encounter is beaten, the portrait for the soldier with the mask will be unlocked granting +3 to level cap. It is also important to note that the item 古神樹の実 for quest: 古神樹の実 is easily accessible, as it is in the entrance of the dungeon. Moving up ahead, there will be 3 colored crystals that can change color when interacted. Lid all three with the purple color and move to the next area in the Northwest, and you will find yourself in the same area again with a chest. Repeat the same process, but lid the crystals in yellow color. Move into the next area and go up the trees. The right side will be blocked, move left. There will be a hidden area recovery point if you did not unlock Kun's function shown in the first picture on the right. The point of no return is shown on the red circle on the left. Point of no return means a mandatory boss battle will take place, and you can no longer leave the dungeon. Boss Battle #1: Dorujisu (Dorius) - Celica's Level Cap 74 Dorius remains unchanged when you see in Prelude with the exception of a few gained levels. His defense is Earth element, but all his attacks are physical. While Lightning attacks work well, it isn't really mandatory. He also have an excessive large amount of physical attack, but his magic defense is extremely weak. In addition to the buff he casts right in the beginning of the fight, his defense values drop so much that physical attacks work very well on him. The fight is overall very easy, as his cast times are long. *2 second cast / 2 second delay: Self Buff that increases attack power dramatically but also loses defense power significantly. He will cast this in the beginning of the fight and reapply it when it fades. *18 second cast / 2 second delay: 1x1 Physical attack *18 second cast / 3 second delay: 2x2 Physical attack *8 second / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack Once Dorius is beaten, he will retreat. After a small scene, Celica will be alone now (Cowra and Shuri will leave your party. If you have Liliem and Valefor, they will still stay). The whole area is now opened. Loot all the chests and make your way to the North East part of the map. On your way there, you will encounter Ruu on the bridge, who will temporarily join your party. When Ruu joins, her portrait will be unlocked, yielding +3 FS to the base value for the character when a battle is initiated. Make sure you loot all the chests in this map as once it is cleared, the inner part will no longer be accessible for the rest of the game. Boss Battle #2: Dorujisu (Dorius) - Celica Level Cap 74. Unlike the first fight, this fight can be difficult, especially if it is just Celica and Ruu. His stats are higher than the previous fight, but everything else remains the same except his abilities are now slightly faster to cast now due to his increase in speed (i.e. 18 second abilities become 16, 8 second abilities become 7 with the same delays). Regardless of his buffed stats, this is still an easy fight. All physical attacks do well against him. Once the boss has been defeated, Ruu will give Celica the 万里の飾り玉. Later, when speaking to Rinsha, there is an option to whether or not to give it to her. By not giving it to her, there is a chance to trigger her prostitution scene if you have 15 or higher Red Faction Rating (Exact criteria is not known, and it will not be seen in this playthrough).' '''The elf town can be revisited again for a short scene (Lore purposes). But we will need to re-enter in there to finish up the quest 古神樹の実. Haregga - From Quest: リンシャからの依頼Ⅱ By accepting this quest from Rinsha, the ! event will immediately appear in 春陽峠. Once going in, a fight with Haregga will trigger. *Battle 1: 2x Lizard (Fire), 1x Red Tamer, 2x Thief *Battle 2: Show in the picture below Honestly, this fight wasn't so bad because of Battle #1. In Battle #1, kill all the monsters besides the Red Tamer, then proceed to buff the entire party with 5 stacks before killing her. When you engage Haregga, you have full buffs, and solid specials ready to go. All of his abilities remain unchanged. Using the method earlier makes this fight a lot easier. Valefor 3x3 throwing ability can hit every monster (You should have it if you unlock her stealing function), while the Celica, Liliem and Cowra damage the boss. Shuri is full time support. When he is defeated, finally speak to Saria to end the Chapter. The Blue girl Character portrait will be unlocked by default after the festival: +3 to level cap. Events/Quest Summary Chart *Siding with Yoruma End Chapter: Celica's Stats and Function Category:La DEA of Libra Guide